Memories of Us
by Usa-san
Summary: Some drabbles and short stories ShikaTema
1. Innocent Question

AN: Hey guys ^^ this is my first story =D yay me. I wrote it in the middle of the night and just decided to put it up here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. (all the money would come in handy though)

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

A grunt came in reply, as if to say 'What?' but knowing Shikamaru he probably found it just too much hassle to talk.

"Why do you watch the clouds?" Temari sat up and focused her attention on the teen beside her in the grass.

Shikamaru blinked, he hadn't been expecting such a question. Not even his best friend Chouji had asked for the reason behind his favourite thing to do. Acctually he had been expecting a question why he was wasting his time like this instead of training like most shinobi would do in their free time.

"I do it because no matter how hard I think I won't be able to predict where the clouds are going to be in an hour or how the sky will look tomorrow. It makes me feel ordinary, just like everybody else. For just a few moments I can feel like people aren't expecting me to be a genius."

A silence fell between the two of them.

"Why were you asking anyway?"

"Because I would like to get to know you better Shika" Temari lied back down in the grass and joined Shikamaru in cloudwatching.

From that day on Temari joined Shikamaru whenever she could in his favourite thing to do. Just to understand him a bit better. Little did either of them know that one little innocent question had changed the way they felt about each other dramatically.

* * *

AN: That's it . I know it was short. Anyway tell me what you think about it and don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks


	2. Impulsive Behavior

Hey guys! I promised one of my friends to make this into a collection of one-shots so here is the second chapter! (Also I my spell-check wanted to change Kankurou into Kangaroo. Just imagine it, Kankurou hopping around as a kangaroo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Impulsive Behavior

"WHAT?" To say Temari was shocked was an understatement. She was completely and utterly stunned. If you would have told her a month ago this would happen she would first stare at you, then laugh in your face and finally say that it would happen when hell froze over. Well, right now hell had frozen over.

"I asked 'Would you like to go on a date with me?' it's not a very hard question." The guy next to her muttered. You see, muttering cost less energy than talking so he did it as much as possible.

"Yes I heard that you moron. But I wasn't expecting any question like that, especially not from you!" Temari had quickly managed to calm herself. It was true that she wasn't expecting that question coming her way ever again. Several things had caused that. First there was her family, they weren't exactly the most normal family out there. Now you would think that was because of Gaara, but nothing was more wrong. Kankurou was the cause here, mainly because he was very protective of his sister and showed it on several occasions.

Such as the time a guy from Konoha had asked her out when they were on a mission together. Unfortunately for the poor guy Kankurou was also on the mission. Now you probably are thinking 'So he totally beat up that guy, didn't he?'. Well, no. You see Kankurou had always been very sneaky. So that night he had creeped the guy out by placing his puppet Karasu just a few inches above his head. When the poor guy opened his eyes the next morning he screamed like a pansy and wet his pants. When he had managed to get out of his tent he ran away so fast, you would think the devil breathing down his neck.

"Why not from me? It's not like there is something wrong with me." Shikamaru was still watching the clouds like he hadn't asked one of the most bossy and more importantly, strongest woman in the world out on a date.

"Well, you're lazy and you know that Kankurou doesn't exactly like guys who ask me out. Besides, you always say that I am a troublesome woman." Temari was looking for excuses, not that she didn't want to date the lazy nin. She just didn't know how to show her feelings.

You see when she was younger kids didn't want to play with her because they were afraid of Gaara. The only kid she ever played with was her brother Kankurou and he was a few years younger than she was, and more importantly. He was a boy and young girls don't play with boys. So she never actually got to play with other kids her age. Sure there were the kids from the Ninja Academy but they were there to become ninja. Not play around like little kids, they weren't those weak Konoha-nin who were all emotional and scared to kill people.

"I might be lazy but I am not stupid. I went to Kankurou before I asked you. He actually was surprised you know? He said that if you agreed he wouldn't find it to be that much of a problem." Shikamaru actually sat up and faced her. He was serious about this, you could see it in his eyes.

"Ehh…" She was running out of excuses. Actually she couldn't think of a reason not to date the cloud-watching guy. "Okay, but for now only one date. I will give you an answer after that."

"Sure, want to go right now?" He stood up and brushed the dirt from the back of his pants.

"Right now?" She decided to just go with the flow and have fun for a while. They were ninja and life was short. Why waste it? "Okay."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
